In Space (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE)
Plot in the Wake of a Banquet Held by Divatox to celebrate the end of Power Rangers. which she Bragged about to Every evil doers of Galaxy. unknown to her Three Figure with robe arrived in the banquet. then the scene fade in Black. We later find Rangers Spaceship In The middle of their journey the stops in nearest Megaship whose Recorded in NASADA as the Astro Megaship, They enter the megaship and found the Deck which had something that resembling something they knew. they ecountered by Two mysterious Rangers.At first they ready to battling them, but Carlos Step Foward and showd them his Communicator and his turbo Key. they later unmorphed and ask them that are they Turbo Rangers, they confirmed it. they finally tells them they knew the fact that their Hq are Destroyed, and they flown into space asking for other Ranger help, Andros later Reveals that He and Zorah are went to earth for Take the ruins of power Chamber so The Secret of Power Ranger is safe. initialy Andros and Zorah told them to help them For the mission, in exchange they will help Turbo Rangers to save T.J. ,so the Earth Can have their Rangers Again, as he Revealed that their power can be brought back by repairing the morpher into the Engine of Storm blaster and Star Cruiser, the very same engine they created Turbo Power. however the megaship Attacked by Astronema, and her Armies, Zorah tells them that before they Arrived, They Crashes the Banquet Held by Divatox and Destroy her Submarine so she will never aproach earth again, but Andros revealed that maybe their Act will Lead the Prophecies by Zordon A Year Previously. The Astro Rangers Fight the Alien while Turbo Rangers help them even though they couldn't Morph, Andros then ordered Deca To Give them Astro Morpher, so the Turbo Rangers Morphed into the very similiar suit with the Astro Rangers. they Defeat the Alien but Astronema quipped that Dark Spectre Has Announced a War against All Good Forces in Universe. the Ranger is Readied themself to face it. They Took all the Ruins and by that creating a controller for Deltaship.and with that able to rescue TJ with Justin Joining his Save mission. Thus, Creating a Chance to Reform the turbo Rangers, however Three original Rangers Decline the offer, and thus permanently making them Astro Rangers. with the New Turbo Rangers are Formed the Astro rangers now ready to depart, embarking a long journey to Eltar in a Search for Zordon. After Sometime the rangers finally known Astronema as Andros Sister by Find Her Amulet Which had Andros, Her and another Boy In the Picture, they also found the Sixth Ranger in Cyro genesis he later told them he also with Andros and Zorah invade the party of divatox, but he is gravely injured by Astronema Attack Saving andros, but later Zhan is Well and Ready to Help Rangers For their Mission. Astronema finally can be redeemed which she later Recruited into Astro Violet, and she reveal that there is a Dormant Zord lies in the Zordon secret Base in Planet Jupiter. They Found the Mega Voyagers and a Schematic of Mega WInger and a Carrierzord. in final phase of the War. The Rangers Finally Reached the Eltar. and they found the fact Zordon has been taken to the UAE. And They met with Power and Thunder Rangers and Which they Fend the wars against Dark Spectre in Eltar. They Finally Set The plan to Rescue Zordon, By search every planet where Zordon was previously arrived when he still in the Fight against Darkness. With Astro Rangers is sent to KO-35 which they found That They Formed an Alliance with the local Ressistance. Andros finally Found the Battlizer, and Megawinger and Silver Titanus. thus ending the Reign of Darkonda's army At a point Dark Spectre finally enter the war. all Rangers form Ultrazord and Ready to Battle Him. and finally all red rangers enter the core of Dark specter Which Revealed Zordon in inside Him, with all pseudo monster they beat before. this make zordon Told Them to Destroy his Tube.They first hesistant finally they Kills Zordon who Release His Z Wave thus Make All UAE redeemed or even Destroy all monster. in following Day All Rangers are gathered in Power Chamber.they mourned Zordon which The Eulogy are Spoken by Zordon and he Told Them to Continued what they pursue before The Eltarian Wars Broke that. The Mourner are left speechless then one by one all rangers left the site. the screen later upward and the words uttered by zordon for the Last time are appeared. : "May the Power be with You, Always" : —Zordon List of Episode The Power Chamber Salvage: 1.Out for Nowhere 2.Reverb 3.Shining Star 4.Don't Drop Twice 5.Granny Come Home 6.Andros and Zorah Memory lane trip 7.Angel And Guardians 8.T.J to The Rescue 9.All New Turbo Rangers The Delta 10.The Big Another Ship 11.Search other World 12.Re-bound 13.Loss of Blue 14.Rest or Fight 15.Repetitive Dimension 16.Out to Nowwhere The Chase For Zordon 17.The Roundabout 18.Walk like Anubian 19.old Train 20.Roses of Wars 21.Euphoria logic 22.Sette Right 23.Baby's Day In 24.Bargaining your sheath 25.My Girl replaced by Villains 26.Hunter Association Silver Arrival 27.Who's Zhane? 28.The Silver Streak 29.The Black SIlver Connection The Zordon Rescue 30.Secret City Hunter 31.Slick Wheel 32.Revenge of Astronema 33.Meet Predeseccor 34.World X 35.enigma title 36.Remember the Invasions 37.Mission of Secret Planet Eltarian Wars 38.Breaking the Silence 39.Seven Astro Rangers 40.A Titan Present 41.Source of Evil 42.Amber Room 43.The Call 44.Your Way Out 45.War's FInal Stage 46.Equilibrium 47.Tranquility 48.Countdown to Destruction pt. 1 49.Countdown to Destruction pt. 2 50.Countdown to Destruction pt. 3 Rangers In Space Turbo Allies * Alpha 6 * DECA * Commander Kinwon * Tykwa * Karone * Seymore ArsenalCategory:Revisited UniverseCategory:SeriesCategory:Eltarian Wars Trilogy * Astro Morpher * Digimorpher * Astro Blaster * Astro Power Weapons ***Spiral Saber **Quardo Blaster ***Lunar Lance ***Astro Axe ***Star Slinger ***Sattelite Stunner * Battlizer Gauntlet. ** Delta Megazord controller ** Energized Punches ** Battlizer Armor * Super Silverizer * Violet Pulverizer * Galaxy Gliders * Silver Cycle * Megatank * Galactic Rover. Zords Astro Voyager Zords Battle System * Astro Ultrazord ** Winged Mega Voyager *** Mega Voyager/Mega Vehicles **** Mega V1 (Robo Voyager) **** Mega V2 (Shuttle Voyager) **** Mega V3 (Rocket Voyager) **** Mega V4 (Saucer Voyager) **** Mega V5 (Tank Voyager) *** Mega Winger ** Silver TItanus * Astro Delta Megazord ** Astro Megazord *** Astro Megashuttle *** Astro Megaship ** Delta Megaship/Megazord Category:Anniversarry Season (Revisited Universe) Category:Zordon Era (PRREVISITED) Category:Eltarian Wars Trilogy